


Motherhood Rocks

by MrsDvlDg



Series: Magnificent Pet Rocks [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Motherhood, Some Humor, pet rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDvlDg/pseuds/MrsDvlDg
Summary: Vin gifts pet rocks to both of his mothers: the one who laid a firm foundation and the one who guided him later on.Due to the subject matter, I recommend a tissue or two nearby.  It's not horribly sad but may strike deeply.
Series: Magnificent Pet Rocks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Motherhood Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> While we are still under varying degrees of quarantine, it's this author's prerogative to say that in this alternate universe that they have things under control in the original 2-3 week time frame.  On with the show!

Vin climbed out of his Jeep into the muggy May air of Kermit, Texas. Mid-morning and the temperature was currently comfortable but if the weather report was accurate, it would be very warm in the afternoon. It was not the best temperature to just wander through the cemetery. He sighed, wishing that he'd come to visit long before this and dreading that moment when he looked at the gravestones. He stared at the arched gate while leaning against the Jeep, hoping Ezra's “contact” would know where his mother's grave was so Vin wouldn't waste time wandering around.

7*7*7*7*7*7*7

He had gone out to Nettie's for her birthday at the beginning of last month and taken a rock that he had painted her color of eyes on with him. About two years back, Nettie had requested no more gifts. He got around that by making donations in her name to causes she supported. But with the way spring had started, Vin felt the need to give Nettie something to hold onto this year. He'd taken to going to the rock and gem shop that Ezra had found to browse. It was both fun and peaceful, especially since the staff now recognized him and left him to his own devices. He had found a fiery red rock that made him think of Nettie. There was something about the pale green rock in the next bin that also pulled to him so he bought both.

Nettie's eyes had narrowed when Vin placed the box with her pet on the table between them.

“Thought I'd made it clear: no more birthday presents, Vin. I've overlooked the donations but that clearly is a gift.”

Vin fiddled with the glass next to his hand, going from wiggling it back and forth to finally spinning it around.

“Nettie, you know I'm not much good with words. I worried about you during the quarantine and just had to let you know how much...” Vin paused for a breath. “How much I love ya.”

Nettie's hand reached out and covered Vin's, stilling the spinning of the glass that was near his hand.

“I knew that already, young man. You may not be good with words but you are very good with actions. Now what does that have to do with this box on my table?”

“Open it.”

Nettie opened the box and grinned when she saw the rock.

“Well, 'bout time I got one of these.”

Vin blinked as Nettie laughed at his expression

“You wanted a pet rock?” Vin wondered how he'd missed that clue.

“Didn't say I wanted one. I just expected that you would give me one eventually. You boys think you have these little secrets but we women talk. Knew about the one you found for Chris as well as the one the group gave him. Hard to miss it right there in the living room. I helped Rain find the rocks she gave to Nathan. Mary said that Billy would be getting one and I saw Casey's from JD.” Nettie wagged her finger at Vin. “A mother always knows, Vin. Always.”

Vin gave her a sweetly dimpled half-grin. “And that's why I wanted you to have one, Nettie. You adopted me and then adopted my... brothers.”

“Some of you were easier to adopt than others,” she snorted. “But just because I give you a mom's care doesn't mean I've taken your mama's place, just trying to act in her stead.” She laid her hand on his again before he could start spinning the glass.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Have you given her a rock?”

Vin pushed his chair back as tears brightened his eyes. He couldn't run from the table though because Nettie gripped his hand tighter.

“How can I do that? She's gone.”

“Vin, loved ones leave mementos at graves all the time.”

Vin's gaze fell to the table. Nettie narrowed her eyes again.

“When was the last time you visited your mama?”

“With Grandaddy” came the whispered response.

“Vin! You were nine? And you haven't been back since?” The last question held a hint of censure.

“I was probably closer to 8. And it wasn't like any of the foster homes wanted to take me. Ran away when I was a young teenager.”

“And you're 'bout twice that age now. I know you bounty hunted in Texas as well as your time with the Marshals. You haven't gone once?”

Vin lifted his eyes. “It hurts.”

“Means you loved her,” she replied, patting his hand.

“Don't want to go empty handed either. And flowers just seem...” Vin shrugged.

“So take her a rock like I said. That's how you boys say you care.”

Vin had nodded at that, and Nettie moved the conversation to her rock. He took great pride in being able to tell her it was a carnelian and stood for protection, stability, and vitality. He felt a deep warmth as Nettie placed the rock on the shelf that held her most precious collectibles.

“You gonna name it, Nettie?”

“Of course. Has to be a male name since you gave it to me.” Nettie tapped her finger as she looked at it. “Got it! I'll call him Ray. He looks like sunshine and rays of sunshine bring warmth and vitality.”

Vin grinned and hugged Nettie before heading out for home. When he entered his apartment, he looked at the second rock sitting on his table. He sat down and picked it up, staring thoughtfully at it as he thought about Nettie's encouragement to visit his mother's grave. Finally he pick up the phone and called Chris.

“Hey, Cowboy. I need a week off next month.”

“Where you going?”

“My hometown. Need to visit someone.”

“Alright. Give me the dates and I'll get it approved on Monday.”

“Thanks. And thanks for not askin' questions.”

Chris huffed out a laugh. “You'll tell me when you're ready.”

When the following Friday came, Vin caught Ezra as he was leaving.

“Ez? Can I come over? Need some help with a problem.”

“Most assuredly, Mr. Tanner. Although I am curious as to why you are asking me and not Chris.”

Vin gave Ezra a dirty look for using mister instead of calling him by his first name. Ezra simply grinned in response. As they got on the elevator, Vin finally spoke.

“Guess I don't want to bring up bad memories.”

“And now I am highly fascinated.”

“Don't want to discuss it in public.”

“No worries, Vin. Shall we bow out of the saloon tonight?”

“Naw. Doing that will get all the boys nosy. It can wait a couple of hours.”

Once they had arrived at Ezra's condo, Vin sat down on the couch as Ezra put his feet up in a nearby recliner.

“Alright, Vin. What's the problem?”

“I'm going to visit my mother's grave over Mother's Day weekend. Need to bring something and I'm not sure what I have in mind is appropriate.”

Ezra lowered the recliner to be able to look into Vin's eyes.

“What are you contemplating?”

“Well, since pet rocks have become a bit of... well, tradition for us when we want to say how much we care.” Vin sighed and rubbed his face. “Could I really take and leave a rock on a grave? Or would that be too weird? Maybe I should get flowers...”

“Vin! As we say to JD, take a breath.” Ezra got up and moved to sit on the couch with Vin. “Now, there are cultures that regularly leave rocks on graves so it would not be weird to do so. Next, your mother laid the foundation of a fine man and thereby deserves more than a common token of flowers. Finally, it is our tradition and I believe that your mother would be honored by such a gift.”

Nodding, Vin took a shaky breath as Ezra watched him closely.

“It's been a long time since you went there,” Ezra observed.

“Yeah. Before Social Services removed me.”

Ezra leaned back against the arm of the couch.

“I can see why this is so important then. And while I do not believe Chris would have been upset by you seeking this advice from him, I am honored that you chose to reach out to me. What else can I do to help?”

“I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure finding a motel won't be hard.”

Ezra tapped a finger against his chin. “Can you just leave the rock or does the cemetery require something more permanent?”

The groan that came out of Vin was followed by a raised eyebrow on Ezra's face.

“What's wrong?”

“I'm gonna have to spend hours on the phone hunting down answers to that question, Ez. I hate talking on the phone.”

“Then allow me to take care of this for you. Please.” Ezra shifted, uneasy with the deep emotions welling up inside.

Vin held out his right hand. “Thank you, Ezra. I'd be grateful for that.”

They shook hands and then Ezra stood up.

“After such a conversation, I feel the need for a libation. Would you care for one?”

“Sure, Ezra.”

He came back with two glasses of what Vin knew was a high quality scotch whisky. They sat quietly, each enjoying their drink. Neither seemed inclined to interrupt the silence. Ezra leaned back and finally spoke.

“Have you gotten the rock already?” There was a hesitation in his voice that tugged at Vin's heart.

“Maybe. When I got a rock for Nettie's birthday, this rock seemed to call to me.” Vin pulled the light green rock from his pocket. “I've been carrying it around for days, trying to decide if it's the right one.”

“May I?”

Vin handed the rock to Ezra, who then studied it while they continued to enjoy their drinks. Another period of silence followed, though not as long as the first.

“I find this rock very appropriate, Vin. It's a jade stone if I'm not mistaken.”

“Yup. That's what the bin said.” Vin shrugged. “Don't know what it means though. Just felt drawn to it.”

“I think it has something to do with being forthright as well as something else... I could check out the book I got about gemstones and meanings if you would like.”

“Yeah. I've just been going with my gut for this, but I'd like to know why my gut is pulling me the way it is.”

Ezra went over to a shelf full of books. Vin tipped his head as Ezra pulled out what looked like just another old volume off the shelf. He opened it to reveal a hidden book inside.

“Ezra?”

“Yes, Mr. Tanner?”

“Any of those books real?”

“Not a one in this set.”

Vin laughed. “Guess Maude doesn't do much reading then?”

“Not when the outside of the books makes them appear to be written in Greek. For all her charms and appearances, she never mastered Greek. She can pick through Latin though. Fake books written in Greek kept my outlawed comic books hidden.”

“You read comic books?”

“I had several series. My favorites at the time were about Batman.”

“Should know better by now that appearances are deceivin' with you,” Vin grinned. “So do you still have the comics?”

“No. I, um, sold them to a collector during my last months in Atlanta. Mother was pressuring me to join her in Europe and my career looked to be toast.” Ezra shrugged nonchalantly as he flipped through the gem book. “Ah, here it is. The jade stone is for being forthright and for immortality and remembrance.”

“Hate to ask this because it makes me feel stupid, but what does forthright mean?”

“You are not stupid. You were simply hindered by a condition that no one wanted to help you with until Team Seven.” Ezra's eyes flashed with indignation on Vin's behalf. “However, to answer your question, forthright means plainspoken, candid, blunt. You, good sir, are forthright, and that is a good thing.”

“Thanks, Ez. Mama didn't see the need to beat around the bush and neither did Grandaddy. And that's one thing that I've never forgotten.”

“And that means the jade stone is very appropriate for your plans. Will you be putting eyes on it?”

“Yeah. Just don't know what color.”

“May I suggest your own? Because you are the one remembering.”

7*7*7*7*7*7*7

The sound of another car on the gravel pulled Vin out of his musings. He grabbed the box that held the rock off the passenger seat as an older gentleman approached his Jeep.

“Mr. Vin Tanner?”

“Yup, that's me.”

“Mr. Standish said that you would like to have a way to secure your remembrance. He also said that this is something you would like to do on your own, so I did as he asked and made a map to the grave since he said it had been a while.” He held out a folded piece of paper. “Oh, and the key for the box is taped to it as well. I have no idea what you're putting in there, but it's as secure as we can make it. The Fort Knox of remembrance boxes, as Mr. Standish requested.”

“Um, thanks,” Vin managed to say, taking hold of the offered map. What did that crazy Southerner have the cemetary staff do? “So whatever I leave will be secure and also fall into the guidelines?”

“Yes. We took the liberty of removing the flower urn and installing the box there. Mr. Standish did say you wanted to keep the upkeep easy on the grounds crew.”

“That's fine,” Vin was quick to reassure the man.

“Well, unless there's anything else, I'll let you be on your way.”

“Nope. I'm good.”

The gentleman nodded and headed back to his car.

As Vin followed the map, he shook his head at the generosity of his friend. Leave it to Ezra to decide to take a simple call for rule clarification and turn it into a gesture of sympathy. Whatever he said had the gentleman treating Vin like, well, royalty was the best way Vin could describe it. His steps faltered a bit as he approached the two headstones that said “Tanner” in large letters. Maybe he should have brought someone with him. He took a deep breath and continued over to the graves.

He first stopped at his grandparents' stone. He didn't really remember his grandmother. She died when he was just three years old. His heart broke a bit when he saw his grandfather died just six months after social services pulled him into foster care. He tightened his jaw as he remembered both of them crying as the social worker carried Vin to the waiting car; tears had rolled down the wrinkled face of his grandfather while he could still feel the wailing screams ripping from his own throat.

“Sorry it took me so long, Grandaddy. Guess part of me could still picture you alive if I didn't come. I brought something for Mama this time but will remember to bring you one next time. And I promise I won't stay away as long.”

He walked over a couple more feet before sitting at the foot of his mother's grave. Under her name and dates of birth and death was the inscription “Beloved Mother and Daughter.”

“Hello, Mama,” he whispered past the lump in his throat. “I know I should have come sooner but I didn't know what to say. Still don't really know what to say. I know I don't usually talk to you around Mother's Day, but it just feels right this time. 'Specially since I couldn't get out for a hike in March. Whole world shut down for a bit and things got crazy at work.”

Vin looked over the scenery as he contemplated his next words. “Lot has happened since our last chat. Those events brought me here, kinda. You remember me talkin' about Ezra gettin' six pet rocks and me creatin' a litter for him to come home to? Well, giving pet rocks has turned into a way the guys and I say we care. I gave one to Nettie for her birthday and she got onto me about havin' not come to see you. I still miss you, Mama. It's hard talking to a stone. Bit easier to talk to a charm. But easy isn't always right and this is one of those times.”

He looked back at the stone and saw the box where a flower urn had been attached. He scooted around the side of the grave until he was next to it. Pulling the key off the map, Vin unlocked the box. It appeared to be made out of some lightweight material that matched the stone. A rubber seal would keep rain out and the top had a Plexiglas window.

“Well, Mama, hope you like this fancy box. Ezra doesn't do things in half measure. Besides it being, from what I was told, the Fort Knox of remembrance boxes, seems it's also water tight. Guy tries to come off as uncaring and cold, but we've thawed him out a bit. He could have used a mama like you at times, I think. His mother tells a good story, but sometimes I wonder if they're true. Think he and I might have more in common than some think... Anyway, told you I got Nettie a pet rock and she suggested I bring you one too. I couldn't walk away from this one when I got hers. It's jade. Turns out part of it's meanin' is remembrance. Most of my memories of you are hazy and faded but I still remember clearly you tellin' me I was a Tanner and to be proud of that. Hope you're proud of me.”

Vin pulled out the jade stone with blue eyes and placed it carefully in the box and locked it.

“Ezra helped me name her too. Said that the name Cara means beloved one. Didn't recall that was on your headstone. Guess sometimes fate or somethin' guides us, Mama. So Cara is gonna stay right here with you so that you'll know that I'm always thinkin' of you.”

Just then a breeze came up and caressed Vin's face. He closed his eyes and imagined it was his mother stroking his cheek.

“It's gonna be a scorcher today, so I better get headed back to the motel. It's nearly noon. Chris couldn't quite get me a full week off so I have to head home tomorrow, otherwise I'd come back and spend Mother's Day with you too. Cowboy did his best without me tellin' him why I wanted off. Figured it would be easier once it was done, you know, not stir up too much emotion for him, even with his little Wild Thing to talk to.”

Vin stood up and rested his hand on the stone for a moment.

“Love you forever, Mama,” he whispered as he headed back to the Jeep.

Sitting in the driver seat, Vin looked back at where he now knew his mother was. Fate may have taken her from him at a tender age but later had given him Nettie. He might not be as lucky as some who had their mothers their whole childhood, but luckier than others, since he got two mothers as time had gone along. And six brothers too. He chuckled when he saw that Chris had called his cell several times while he had been talking with his mother. He dialed the ranch and waited for Chris to answer.

“Yeah, Cowboy? Me? Oh, nothin' much. Just got done visitin' my mama. Yeah, you heard right. I'll be back after lunch on Monday. Tell Ezra I'm not mad, but he's got some 'splainin' to do.”

  
  


  
  


~ The End ~

  
  



End file.
